


Another Day Passed

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day of Addy and Mack while they're still searching for their friends. Takes place after they split off from the group on accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Passed

Addy walked along a dirt road, pissed that the car her and Mack were driving had yet again run out of gas.

“I told you we weren’t going to have enough gas to get us to a safe place,” she had bitterly told Mack. He had rolled his eyes but admitted that, as usual, she was right. They walked together at a slightly fast walking pace, hoping that they wouldn’t spot any zombies nearby, though Addy had her signature weapon slung over her shoulder just in case. They had been walking for two days now, taking occasional breaks to find water and scavenge for food. Neither had found much, but they had found enough to keep them alive for a few days, which was what mattered most. Addy’s boots were covered in mud, on account of her stepping in a puddle of it earlier that day. She was pissed, until she realized that meant it had rained lately, and that there was a possibility of clean water nearby. She had searched for a stream of water for a few hours, but the sun eventually started beating down on her, and she had to go find shade somewhere. Luckily, Mack had found a small building up ahead, which also had a bottle of water left in it.

“Hey, over here!” He yelled. Addy instinctively got ready to swing her bat and kill a few zombies, but realized she didn’t need to a few moments later. The house was so small, but luckily that meant there weren’t many possible places any zombies could hide. _We’re going to have to board this up somehow,_ she realized as she walked slowly into the shelter, ducking her head so she wouldn’t get hit by the broken wooden planks hanging from where the door obviously used to be. The floor creaked underneath her black boots, and she looked at Mack nervously.

“Are you sure this place is safe?”

“No, but it’s not like we have many other choices,” he shrugged. Addy started peeling down any loose wooden planks, hoping that she wouldn’t get any splinters from it. She stacked them up against the door while Mack searched the house to double check there weren’t any zombies. Addy finished boarding up the door a while later and sat down on the hard floors made of dirt and a small tarp that Mack had found while they were walking yesterday. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to survive a night through.

“Okay, you’ve got first shift. I need a nap,” Addy told Mack. He nodded and passed her the water bottle so she could take a sip before going to sleep. She grinned as she fell asleep, baseball bat propped up against the wall next to her. Mack woke her up hours later, much to her despise. She groaned as she stretched her arms out, and sat up slowly.

“You sure you can stay awake?” Mack asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just go to sleep. We both need energy if we’re going to be walking all day tomorrow,” Addy replied. Addy made sure her barrier of wood was still in place and holding as Mack fell asleep. She could hear him snoring and she wished she had music to listen to. _I miss electronics so much. I wish I still had my laptop with me. At least when we find Citizen Z we can probably watch TV or at least do something more entertaining than playing card games for the hundredth time._ She sat watching the door for a few hours until she saw a few rays of light shining through the cracks in her barrier. _I guess it’s time to wake Mack up._ She took another small sip of water, grateful that he had left a little bit left for her to drink, and started shaking him slowly. Mack woke up within seconds. He was panicked at first, but relaxed when he realized it was just Addy, and not another zombie about to kill him. Addy rolled up the tarp and tore down all the planks she had set up the night before.

“Well, I guess we should probably start walking some more,” Addy reluctantly admitted.

“Yeah. I want to get to the city by night. Hopefully we can find a radio or something there, or maybe some food. You got your bat?”

“Always,” Addy confirmed. She handed the tarp to Mack and picked up her bat, ready for another day. _Hopefully we’ll find our friends soon._


End file.
